Ain't No Cure For Love
by thegoatromantic
Summary: HP/GW Songfic. Ginny loves Harry, even if he doesn't love her back. Written for Katamabob's Random Song Challenge, Song used: 'Ain't No Cure For Love' by Leonard Cohen


Author's Note: I've decided I will have some kind of author's note at the beginning of all my stories. Yup yup. Anyway, this is another story for Katamabob's Random Song Challenge. I don't own any of the characters used in this story, they belong to J. K. Rowling, and the song for this one is 'Ain't No Cure For Love' by Leonard Cohen. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ain't No Cure For Love - A HP/GW Songfic**

_I loved you for a long, long time, I know this love is real  
__It don't matter how it all went wrong, that don't change the way I feel  
__And I can't believe that time's gonna heal this wound I'm speaking of  
__There ain't no cure, there ain't no cure, there ain't no cure for lov_e

Ginny sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow, watching Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the other end. They were laughing and joking, merrily eating their breakfast. They were discussing plans for the day. It seemed that Hermione wanted to get some reading done, and neither of the boys wanted to do that. They whined when she mentioned it, and told her that she needed to live a little. Hermione gave a quick retort, but continued on with the conversation and let the poke at her drop. After ten minutes it was decided that they would head to Diagon Alley and do some shopping.

Ginny picked up her spoon, which was full of soupy oatmeal, and half-heartedly carried it to her mouth. Halfway there, she stopped, and the oatmeal on the spoon plopped down into her bowl, sending oatmeal splattering against the table. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she remembered the events of a few nights ago and grabbed a washcloth to wipe up the mess.

Harry had been in his room, preparing for the day, when the door creaked open and Ginny stuck her head in. She had a huge smile plastered across her face, and she blushed a little, realizing that Harry was still in his pajamas. She mumbled a quick apology and backed out of the door, closing it with her. Harry called out to her, and the door stopped momentarily before opening back up again. Ginny reappeared from around the door.

"What was it that you needed, Ginny?" Ginny blushed and looked around the room. Harry had been sharing a room with Ron, and his usually messy room, unbelievably, looked worse than it usually did. Clothes were strewn about everywhere, and Ginny crinkled her nose as the smell of sweat attacked her. She looked over toward Harry.

"Nothing really, I was just sent up here to let you boys know that breakfast will be ready soon." Harry nodded at her and continued to brush his hair. Ginny waited in the doorway, watching him move about the room while he collected various articles of clothing and a shoe or two. He paused when he realized that Ginny was still in the doorway. He turned to her, his arms full of stuff.

"Is there anything else you needed, Ginny?" He looked at her, slightly suspicious. His heart sank a little bit as she stepped into the room and closed the door. He didn't like where this was going. Ginny grabbed a small chair from the corner and sat on it, her hands in her lap and her knees close together. Harry, meanwhile, moved farther into the room, trying to be as far away from Ginny as possible.

"Harry," she said, looking at him, "There is something I wanted to talk to you about. It's about what happened the other day." Harry blushed, instantly remembering their kiss in the kitchen.

"Ginny, I thought-" Ginny interrupted him and continued to talk.

"Harry, I...I love you." She looked afraid, possibly ashamed. Her head hung down and her hair draped over her face. She gazed up at him from beneath her hair from time to time, and he could see how red her cheeks were.

Harry's heart lifted and felt airy. Ginny loved him. He wanted to grab her by her arms and dance her across the room, but his mental dance stumbled as he realized a few things. First of all, Ron's room was too messy to dance joyously in, and secondly, he had to find the rest of the horcruxes. He couldn't bring Ginny with him. He had to leave her here, where it was safe and there was no possibility of her dying. Harry felt his heart sink as quickly as it had risen, and his stomach churned at what he had to do next.

He looked over at her and frowned. "I'm sorry Ginny, but I don't love you. And you don't really love me," he added, hoping it didn't seem like his lack of love for her was the only reason he was rejecting her. "It's...all that's been happening. Your brother was attacked a few days ago, and your emotions must be making you a little, well, emotional. I'm sorry, Ginny." He wanted so badly to reach out to her and cradle her in his arms as she ran away, slamming the door behind her. He struggled to keep the bile from rising up his throat as he fell to the floor, full of grief.

_I'm aching for you baby, I can't pretend I'm not  
I need to see you naked in your body and your thought  
I've got you like a habit and I'll never get enough  
There ain't no cure, there ain't no cure, there ain't no cure for love_

Ginny rushed around the house, gathering up medical supplies. Late last night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had returned. Well, most of them did, anyway. They all had wounds, and somehow they had enough sense to return to the Burrow for help. Harry's wounds were the worst, and Ginny's heart raced as she ran from room to room, listening to the moans and cries of her family and friends in the other room.

When she finally returned to the kitchen, the scene hit her like she hadn't seen it only minutes before. The strong stench of blood was everywhere, and bloodied hands floated around the dark wood of the table. Her stomach did a little flip before she looked up toward her mother and remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Ginny's mother stood at the head of the table, directing the madness. She noticed Ginny and she bellowed for her. "Ginny! Bring those washtubs down here, quickly! Don't just stand there!"

Ginny grabbed the tubs full of water and rushed them down to her mother. As soon as she set them down on the table, her mother pointed to Harry. "Help him, " she said. "Get him undressed and prepped for a bath." Ginny blushed a little, but turned toward Harry, who was surprisingly conscious. She looked down at him and stroked his blood spattered hair away from his forehead.

"Harry, I need you to be undressed, so I'm going to have to take off your clothes." Harry stared blankly up at her, as if he wasn't quite sure where he was or what was going on around him. Ginny wanted to cry, but she bit her lip and turned toward the washtub and grabbed a steaming washcloth out of it. She pressed it against his forehead and began to strip the clothes away from his ragged body.

The cuts underneath his clothes were even worse than the ones uncovered by them, and Ginny gasped, unable to stop herself. She grabbed the washcloth from his forehead and began to gingerly press his wounds with it. He hissed and jumped as she pressed it against his flesh. "I'm sorry, Harry," she muttered as she continued her ministrations on his body. "But we need to clean up the wound before we heal it." Harry clenched his fist as she wiped down his body, and Ginny couldn't help but put one of her hands into his fist as he clenched it again.

_There ain't no cure for love, there ain't no cure for love  
All the rocket ships are climbing through the sky  
The holy books are open wide, the doctors working day and night  
But they'll never ever find that cure for love  
There ain't no drink, no drug, ah tell them, angels  
There's nothing pure enough to be a cure for love_

Ginny sighed as she slumped down on her bed, completely exhausted. The past fews days had been full of nothing but caring for the three people positioned in the kitchen, and she was dead tired. She threw her arm across her forehead in an attempt to make the world stop spinning, but it was no use. Her stomach, brain, and heart just wouldn't stop waltzing around her body. She rolled onto her side and reached under the pillow, grabbing at the coldness that she found beneath it.

The past few days, as terrible as they were, gave her a lot of time to think about what was going on. Spending so much time with death outside the door forced her to think about all of the things that, would've, or should've been. She wiped her cheeks, which hadn't had a tear on them since the first night, and sniffled. Harry shouldn't be on the table downstairs right now, she thought, hugging her pillow tightly to her body, he should be here, with me, and both of us should be smiling and laughing.

Her thoughts went back to the blood she had to scrub from underneath her nails and her heart skipped a beat. While Harry had been gone, she thought that maybe she could forget about loving him as long as he never came back. The thought was burned from her memory when the realization of how close to death her brother and friends were finally made a mark. She would never, ever think something like that again. She didn't want to live without them, especially Harry.

_I see you in the subway and I, I see you on the bus  
I see you lying down with me, I see you waking up  
I see your hand, I see your hair, your bracelets and your brush  
And I call to you, I call to you, but I don't call soft enough  
There ain't no cure, there ain't no cure, there ain't no cure for love_

That night, after many hours of rolling restlessly around her bed, Ginny had finally fallen asleep. Even in her dreams she could not escape him. That night, Ginny Weasley dreamt of Harry Potter.

She was standing at the bus station, waiting for the bus to arrive, when she saw Harry. Immediately, she wanted to run over to him, throw her arms around him, and kiss him while she thanked him for being alive, but something stopped her. She couldn't move, it was like her feet were cemented to the floor. Her next thought was to yell, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. So there she stood, feet cemented to the floor, voice locked away somewhere deep, and watched him get on the bus and ride out of her life. Tears fell from her eyes as her knees buckled and brought her to the floor. She had never felt so hopeless in her life.

_I walked into this empty church I had no place else to go  
When the sweetest voice I've ever heard, whispered to my soul  
I don't need to be forgiven for loving you so much  
It's written in the scriptures, it's written there in blood  
I even heard the angels declare it from above  
There ain't no cure, there ain't no cure, there ain't no cure for love_

Dream Ginny had long since walked away from the bus station, finding herself unable to board any bus that showed up. She wandered aimlessly through the streets, feeling hopeless and alone, and found herself standing in front of a church. She walked up the cold steps and pushed the large, heavy doors open. A choir greeted her inside and she walked quietly up the aisle until she found a suitable spot to sit. She sat there, listening to the choir sing, until she could take it no longer. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, examining the detailed art that was painted there.

A little man with wings and a bow was in the picture, and Ginny cursed him silently. Cupid, she thought, should have his little bows and arrows taken away from him. He had caused her nothing but pain from the moment he shot her with one of his little love arrows.

__

There ain't no cure for love, there ain't no cure for love  
All the rocket ships are climbing through the sky  
The holy books are open wide, the doctors working day and night  
But they'll never ever find that cure, that cure for love

When Ginny finally woke, she was covered in sweat and her stomach felt like it was about to eat itself. Groaning, she rolled out of her bed and hit the cold, hard floor with a thump that echoed off her bedroom walls. She waited, listening to see if footsteps would rush up the stairs and check on her. She waited and waited, but no footsteps came. With an annoyed sigh, she picked herself off the floor and descended the stairs, her destination: the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to find that it was nowhere near as dirty as it had been the past few days. Mother must've been up all night cleaning this up, she thought guiltily as she rummaged through a cupboard, looking for something small to eat. If she didn't eat something soon, her stomach was going to eat itself. She found an apple and decided it was better than nothing.

Realizing that there was no groaning coming from the table, GInny turned around and found that there were no longer bodies laying in the kitchen. Her grip on the apple loosened, and she caught herself running up the stairs, heading for her brother's room. When she reached his door, she tossed it open and felt relief flood her senses. The two boys were quietly asleep in their own beds, healing. Ginny grabbed her apple tighter and walked over to where Harry was sleeping.

He looked much better than when he first arrived, and Ginny was sure that he would heal without any major damage. She was thankful, and made a mental note to be nicer to her mother. Ginny reached out her hand and brushed Harry's hair away from his face again. She closed her eyes, still a little sleepy, and ran her hand lightly through his hair. It was soft, despite his previous state, and Ginny wished she could run her hands through it every morning, relaxed and calm like this.

Ginny stood up and looked around the room. Her brother was still snoring in his bed, obviously feeling better. Thankfully, his injuries hadn't been nearly as bad as Harry's. Ginny would've missed having her brother around, and she was sure that the rest of her family felt the same way.

Sure that nobody was awake and going to walk in, Ginny leaned down and lightly kissed Harry's forehead. She stood up and saw that his facial expression had changed. His mouth started moving, and Ginny could've sworn that she saw her name pass silently over his lips.

_No cure for love, there ain't no cure for love  
__No cure for love, there ain't no cure for love_


End file.
